The invention relates to a cylindrical lock of the type comprising a barrel journalling in the bore of a body.
One of the serious problems involved in these locks is how to immobilize the barrel in the axial direction in relation to the body by means inaccessible or difficult of access from the outside, in order to keep the lock inviolable. The barrel is generally immobilized by means of a supplementary device such as a circlip, a stub engaging a groove, an elastic bolt of the "lock plate" type which can be moved out of the way, etc. Even if most of these devices prove satisfactory, the cost of the lock is increased not only by that of the device itself but also by the expense involved in assembling it.